We're so close yet so far apart
by Finchelbow
Summary: Future!Finchel fanfiction. Everything isn't going that good between Rachel and Finn since she moved in New York after graduation and not him. But come a day when everything will be good again.


**AN**: Hey! So here is my gift for Nic for Christmas! I am so so so sorry for the late. I've been caught by the time. So I still have not finish :/ But I thought maybe it would be better if I post a part of it to make the wait a bit less long. I'll post the second part as soon as possible. Sorry again! I also wish you a happy new year, full of joy and happiness! :)

I hope you'll like!

Also, uh, I'm french, so excuse me if there is a lot of mistakes :/

I do not own Glee!

* * *

><p>It made 3 months that Rachel was in New York now. She'd been graduated like the other senior from the Glee Club. They all have been graduated, even Brittany. They also went to the Nationals and won the 2nd place. Even if it wasn't the 1st place, they were happy, they had fun, and it was all that matter.<p>

Now they were all in different places. So Rachel was in New York with Kurt. They both have been received in NYADA. They lived in an apartment and Blaine was there too. Like Kurt told Rachel the first time they came into New York, he took Blaine with him there. Blaine was in a college where they teach about mode and fashion, and he liked being there, and in New York, with Kurt, his boyfriend, and Rachel, his new best friend.

Rachel didn't really hear about the other since the end of the summer. She knew that Mike was in a dance school but she didn't know where. Tina and Artie were still at McKinley since they were one year younger than the rest of the guys in the Glee Club. And about Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Noah, Sam and Mercedes, she had no idea where they were. She had no news from them since school started. And finally, Finn. Between her and him, it was a bit complicated now. They had a wonderful senior year together, no break up, no big argument just love. But, at the end of the year, after graduation, Finn told Rachel that he wanted to stay in Lima for a while, and work for Burt. He didn't tell her that it was for saving some money and then be able to have a 'good life' in New York with Rachel. But she didn't know that, and she didn't really approve the idea, but she figured that if it was what Finn wanted, then she'll be fine with it. Finn saw that she was a bit disappointed but didn't want to tell her why, he wanting to keep it as a secret for the moment and surprise her later but when she was asking, he was like ignoring and it was annoying her, so they started arguing a little about it. This news kind of spoilt their holidays. They spent time together and tried to don't think about when the holidays would be finish but there was still some tension between them. And now, it was awful for Rachel. She was so far from him, and she missed him, and it was the same for him, he missed Rachel so badly, he didn't know that it would be that difficult. They called each other quite often, but they didn't knew that they were missing each other and wasn't telling it either, so, they weren't talking a lot and it was killing both of them.

That day, Rachel didn't go to school. Well, no one had school that day in NYADA. But it was a busy day for her, she had an audition and she was glad that she hadn't school because all she wanted to do after it was to rest. She hadn't told Finn about it, she was sure he wouldn't care anyway.

She felt really sad about him. She loved him, like really, but she was convinced that the distance made Finn love her way less than he did before. And sometime it made her cry at night, because she knew that it wouldn't last much longer before he'd break up with her.

She was about to audition for the musical West Side Story in Broadway. Rachel always wished to play Maria one day, and she would have done anything to get that role and when she heard that they were searching new actors for the musical on Broadway few weeks ago, she directly took her day to be ready for that audition. She almost knew the entire story, and Maria was definitely one of her favorite Broadway's musical characters. When she was in High School, Rachel had asked to M. Schue to do it and he wasn't against the idea but they finally couldn't make it because the school didn't want to pay for it. Rachel was really disappointed but she dealt with it. She didn't tell Finn because he probably didn't care, but also because she didn't want to have to tell him that she didn't get the role if it was what would happen.

The few days before the audition, Rachel was like lost in her life, she didn't sleep well for the last few nights. The distance with Finn drove her crazy, but she never arrived to tell him, she was even a little cold with him on the phone. She was like a little mad at him for letting her go alone in New York. She needed him there, but he didn't care. She was supposed to call him the day before the audition, but she didn't because knowing how she was feeling, she would have cry on the phone. Finn was supposed to give her the strength to go through all the hard things she had here in New York but he wasn't there.

When she woke up, she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her clock. It was 10am. She pulled her head into the pillow, too lazy to get up. The audition was at 3pm so she had a lot of time to prepare. As she was about to fell asleep again, her phone rang. She grumbled a little and grabbed it on the bedside table. She didn't look at who was calling and just pressed the green button."Hello?" she mumbled in her phone.

"Hey Rachel! What's that voice! Don't tell me you're still in your bed?"

Rachel sat up.

"Kuuurt... Yes I am! And it's only 10am! I still have time to sleep!" she mumbled again.

"Rachel! You're gonna get your ass out that bed now and go under your shower! It's 11am! We changed time yesterday!"

"Shit. I forgot about it." Rachel sat on the edge of her bed, putting her feet on the floor.

"Yeah you did. So, go go go! Get up and go to the shower, I'm coming soon!" Kurt said and hung up the phone, not letting Rachel say anything else.

Rachel yawned and grumbled a little as she got up, she felt sleepy, and didn't want to get up, but she had to, or Kurt would keep yelling at her. She walked towards her bathroom and took her nightwear off and got under the shower. She stayed under for a lot of time, letting her body getting completely soaked. She grabbed her shampoo and then the shower gel and washed her. She just had the time to get out the shower and grab her towel that she heard lots of knocks on her door. "Kurt..." she whispered to herself. She wrapped the towel tightly around her and grabbed another one and wrapped it around her hair as she walked toward her door. The knocks were getting harder. "I'M COMING!" she shouted through her apartment. She walked a little quickly and finally unlocked her door. She didn't even have the time to open the door that Kurt was already into the apartment, walking quickly around it.

"You took your shower, that's great, now you need to practice."

Rachel didn't move and stared at Kurt. "Kurt... Why are you here? I don't need help! I can do it by myself you know!"

Kurt turned to face her and then walked to sit on her couch. "Come on Rachel, you do need me! You need to prepare to get that role! You HAVE to get that role! I watched how you were acting the past few days, and you seemed like you don't really care about it. I don't know what's going on with you, but Maria is a role you always wanted to have, and I don't want you to miss the chance to realize one of your dream!"

Rachel looked down. "I'm perfectly fine, and I care about getting the role, I really do, trust me. And thanks but I don't need your help, I'll arrive to do it without you."

Kurt got up and put his finger under Rachel's chin, lifting her head and looking into her eyes. "Rachel, tell me what's going on? I don't recognize you!" He said, really worried.

Rachel looked away. The tears was starting to fill her eyes and she promised to herself to don't cry that day, she really didn't want to. Because it was supposed to be HER day.

"Hey honey, what's going on? Aww come here" Kurt said as he pulled her into his arms and stroked a little her back and her hair.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I just don't feel good at all since some days...» Rachel held Kurt tightly, letting tears falling down on her cheeks.

"Why?" he asked, a little curious, but more worried. As he led them to the couch.

"Finn..." she whispered and fell down on the couch, tears streaming down her face.

Kurt sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What's going on with Finn?" he asked, getting more worried. It wasn't really the first time that he saw Rachel crying, but he really wanted to know what caused it because he noticed she was sad since few days ago.

"He.. He doesn't love me anymore. I'm convinced about it!" she let out and cried more, pulling her head onto his chest.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Wait. What? He didn't break up with you, did he!" He asked, getting more and more worried. If Finn broke up -which would be weird because he called Kurt the previous night- then Rachel would be so devastated. He knew her, and he also knew that it would take a lot of time for her to get through this.

Rachel shook her head. "No, no he didn't." she said looking up at him. "Not yet..." she added.

"Not yet! What do you mean Rachel!" Kurt frowned a little.

"I know he doesn't love me anymore; he has no reason to stay with me... I've been selfish and so stupid. I miss him so much, but I'm never telling him. I wanted him to come here in New York with me and got mad when he told me he wanted to stay in Lima. I should have been happy and support him with his choice. He must think that I'm finally still that crazy m, stupid and selfish girl..." she pulled away his arms and got her lap against her chest, hiding her head in her knees.

"Rachel, listen to me. You're all wrong! Finn loves you, he really does! And you haven't been stupid; he knew you would react like that, because he knows. He got prepared about it. You're not crazy, stupid or even selfish. You're anything but that ..." he said and grabbed her hand. "Listen carefully Rachel, actually I can't really say something, but, please, trust me. He won't break up with you." Kurt squeezed her hand as he talked.

"How can you be that sure!" she asked looking up at him with her red puffy eyes.

"Because I know, and like I said, I can't say anything about it for the moment..." Kurt started to smirk a little. "So, you really don't have to worry, I promise. For the moment, the only thing you have to carry about is your audition!" He said as he stared at her. "And first of all, you need to take those sad tears away from there." he said as he wiped her tears with his thumb, smiling a little.

"Kuurt..." She whispered as she titled a little her head to press it against his hand. "Thank you."  
>Kurt got up and kissed her forehead. "No problem, sweetie, always here for you!" he said and greeted her with a wide smile and he was glad to see her smile growing a little too.<p>

It was 18pm when Rachel went back into her apartment. Everything went quite well for the audition. Rachel thought that she'd have to thank Kurt for it. He helped her so much, and she was glad that he finally came that morning. She was a total mess and she needed someone to tell her what he told her. After they talked, they practiced a little, found Rachel the perfect outfits for the audition, went out for eating a little even if Rachel wasn't really hungry and then walked slowly towards the place where the audition was. When they arrived, she was a little too early so they waited there until it was her time to pass. Rachel felt really nervous before climbing on the stage; she started doubting about her talent. She was usually so sure about her but now she wasn't as sure. She took a look at Kurt who was sitting in the back of the room and as he saw her, he nodded, trying to tell her that everything will be okay. She smiled at him and breathed deeply. She focused on her purpose, trying to calm down. When the jury called her name, she slowly walked on the stage, smiling widely, and soon started singing. She decided to interpret _Somewhere_. When she finished singing, she looked at the jury who were having big smiles on their faces. She was glad, apparently they liked it. They said they will recall her to tell what will happen and she left. When she returned with Kurt, she jumped into his arms. Kurt chuckled a little and hugged her back.

They then exited the place and went for another coffee together, talking about how amazing it felt to be back on stage like this. Even if NYADA was a school of Dramatic Arts, they never went on a real stage yet. They chatted for like one hour and a half and then Rachel got back alone to the apartment. She walked into it, made herself a good hot coffee and then put the Barbra album in the sound system. She turned it on and fell onto the couch to relax. The day had been quite exhausting.

When she was about to fall asleep, someone knocked on her door. She opened her eyes and frowned a little, she wondered who it was. No one was supposed to visit her. Maybe it was Kurt. She got up and slowly walked towards the door but the knock on the door became harder so sue quickened her steps. When she finally reached the door, she opened it and her jaw dropped when she saw who was standing there outside her apartment.

"Hey Rachel." The boy said softly.

Rachel didn't move for some second and just watched him, wondering if it was the real life. For some second, she thought she really had fallen asleep and that she was dreaming. But she wasn't.

"Uh... Rach? Are you okay? I thought you'd welcome me in another way…" he said a little awkwardly.

Rachel shook her head a little like for waking up but he was still there, in front of her. She looked at him into his eyes. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she said still shocked.

"Well… Uh I came here for you. I… I miss you Rachel. So much." He said softly, stepping a little closer to her.

Rachel was still staring at him and jumped into his arms, hugging him very tightly "Oh Finn I miss you too! So so so much" she said though it was muffled into his shoulder.

Finn hugged her back and picked her a little up to make them be into the apartment. He closedthe door with his feet and then pushed her a little away even though he kept her close to him. "I'm so sorry. I should have come here with you. It's awful in Lima without you. My life is such a mess and it became worse with the days." He said still softly.

"It's awful here too without you. And my life is also a mess. I almost ruined an audition today because of it." She said lowly, looking down. "Hopefully Kurt was there and he kind of woke me" she added, still lowly.

Finn pulled his finger under her chin and lifted her head. "I can't stop thinking about you. You're always in my mind. I always wonder how it is for you. If you are happy. If you're going great. If you're having fun. If you met some new people. If you met a new boy…" he said the last thing a bit lower, looking away.

Rachel was a little shocked by what he just said. Was he really thinking that she could met another boy and lie to Finn about it. She cupped his face and made him look at her. "Finn look at me. There is no boy on this planet who will be able to make me feel as you do. I love _you _Finn. And I always will. I know it." She said sweetly, hoping that he believed her.

"I love you too Rachel." He said and leaned in to kiss her softly. He missed it so much. He missed her soft and sweet lips on his. He missed feeling her that close. He missed this smell of strawberry that had her hair. He missed having her around. He missed her voice. He missed her crazy talking. He missed her singing. He missed_ Rachel Berry._

Rachel kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was so glad he was there and she still didn't really believe he was really here, with her, in New York. She held him tightly as she pulled away to rest her forehead against his. "I'm so glad you're here." She whispered.

"I am too. And.. I hope you didn't plan things tonight because I did for us." He said smiling a little.

"Uh… If laying lazily on the couch and watch TV are plans, then yes I did." She said and giggled a little, and it made Finn chuckle as well.

"Great. Then, go get dress, I'm taking you on a date." He said smiling wide.

"Y-you… Really?" She said curious and excited on the same time.

"Yes! I know that it had been quite a big day for you today, and I want to make you feel good now." He said smiling wider. Rachel leaned on her tiptoes and kissed him sweetly before pulling away and ran into her room, hopping excitedly. Finn smiled to himself and walked to the couch and fell onto it.

Rachel quickly got her clothes off and went to her dresser to try and find something. She looked everywhere, she had no idea what she could wear. Since she really didn't know what to choose, she went back into the living-room and found Finn on the couch. "I… I'm gonna take a shower, is it okay for you? Because maybe you reserved something and I don't want to get us in late but I can't find anything to wear and take a shower will help to think and I really don't know what to wear, even if I have a lot of clothes here but anything is special enough for a date and-"

Finn had gotten up and walked towards her as she kept talking and cut her off by kissing her. His hands slid in her neck as he pulled away. "Hey, relax babe. You don't have to put something really special. One of your usual dress would be enough for me, trust me. It's not really a date, you know. I just want to take my girlfriend out to celebrate our 'homecoming' " he said smiling again.

Rachel stared at him and smiled back. "Okay then. But… I still need to take a shower. It will relax me, I'm way too nervous…" She started walking back towards her room.

"Maybe me… joining you… into that shower… will relax you…" Finn couldn't help but say it with a playful tone and a smirk.

"Finn!" Rachel turned and rolled her eyes a little looking at him. She couldn't help but giggle a little. She was now used by his proposition like this. Since they had their first time, everything had changed between them. They were more close to each other and Rachel always felt like she need to touch him, touch his skin, and so did he want too. That's why they were often sticking to each other. The others in the Glee Club were always complaining about that but they didn't care. So she got used by playing a little with him too. Even if the summer hasn't been that good, they still had some amazing moment together. By hearing the playful tone he was using, Rachel decided she wanted to play too. "No! But…" she said stepping closer to him.

"But…" he said titling his head staring at her still.

Rachel ran her hand on his chest and bit her lips playfully. "Maybe…. Later…" She said lowly, w aving a little her eyebrows. She couldn't help but she missed him too much and now that he was there, she won't let him alone and will profit of his presence.

"Maybe what…?" he said staring at her. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Rachel smirked wider and then realized something. "Oh no… Maybe later nothing since there will be Kurt and Blaine…" She looked up at Finn pouting a little and noticed he was still smirking. "Well… Not that it will really bother me but.. Since they already caught, I don't want to make the embarrassment growing between us." Yeah, Kurt and

Blaine caught them in the Hudson's living room last summer in a.. well.. embarrassing position. They all decide to make like nothing happened but things were really awkward between them the following week.

Finn chuckled a little. "You don't have to worry for that babe. I made sure that they won't be around tonight." He said and winked at her.

"Y-you did?" she said staring at him, eyes a little widened. Finn nodded and bit his lip. "Okay then… later…" Rachel waved her eyebrows again. She kissed his cheek sweetly and walked towards the bathroom.

Finn was staring at her as she walked towards the bathroom. "Or we can skip the date too if you want, since it's not a special one…" he said smirking wide.

Rachel turned again and looked at him. "No, we're going to this date, but we won't have dessert there, we'll keep it to have it here, okay?" she smirked back at him.

"Sounds fair" he answered as he fell back on the couch. "Have a nice shower babe!" he shouted as she closed the door.

Rachel didn't take long for her shower, she was now too excited. She loved hanging out with Finn, that's why she said no to skip the date. She wanted to talk a little with him about serious things before do anything with him. As she was finished, she quickly got into her room, picked a short black skirt with white tights and black boots. She put them all and then picked a white sweater and put in her hand a white headband. She put light make up and fixed her hair before getting into the living room. "Here I am!" she said smiling sweetly at her boyfriend.

Finn looked at her entirely and smiled back. "You're beautiful babe." He said softly as he got up and walked towards her. He grabbed her hand and made her turn around a little. "Really beautiful" he said and pulled her to him to kiss her lovingly.

"Thank you Finn." She whispered back and kissed him again.

After some time, Finn finally pulled her away. "Let's go to this date"


End file.
